Casual social games, e.g., games published on webpages and/or social networks on the internet, may encourage game players to play multiple times per day by providing in-game rewards, e.g., on a fixed schedule. Such in-game rewards, e.g., virtual money and/or game advancement, may be earned or achieved when a game player completes various mini-games (or specific tasks or challenges) within the published game. Additionally, a game player may invite others, e.g., from the game player's social graph, to participate with and/or assist in game play; thereby leading to an increase in a published game's user base.
Such games published by a game publisher may be substantially free to play; however, in some examples, a game player may pay real money to the game publisher in order to advance in a game, e.g., to save time. In this way, the game publisher generates revenue. However, only a small fraction of the user base for a casual social game will ever enter into a paying transaction in this manner, and accordingly most casual social games have not lived up to their revenue generation potential.